When accessing a website link or media link to view content, a user can initially enter a search term into an online search engine. The user can select a link from the search results with an input component and proceed to view the contents of the link. Alternatively if the user already knows a URL (uniform resource locator) address or an IP (internet protocol) address hosting the content, the user can manually enter the URL or IP address to view the content.